The UCLA Lung Cancer Spore Developmental Program will be used as a source of seed funding with two primary goals: 1) to encourage and explore innovative translational research ideas which focus on lung cancer research, and 2) to encourage successful researchers working in other fields to focus their expertise toward the development of innovative translational projects in lung cancer research, and 2) to encourage successful researchers working in other fields to focus their expertise toward the development of innovative ideas for funding will occur through a peer review mechanism. Announcements for developing funding opportunities will be made two times each year, using a highly successful organizational structure offered by the UCLA Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center. The request for applications will be posted by e-mail, regular mail and distribution of flyers of flyers to the more than 300 members of the Cancer Center. The Developmental Programs Committee will then meet to select the most meritorious Lung Cancer Research applications. The criteria for judging these applications will be: 1) scientific merit, 2) translational potential, 3) relevance to lung cancer, 4) potential for collaborative research and, 5) qualifications of the investigative team to perform the Committee, the Executive Committee will determine the factual funding line. The Internal and External Advisory Boards will review these funding decisions biannually. Applicants will be funded for a maximum of two years. Funding for the second year will be contingent on documented progress made during the first year of funding. Annual progress reports documenting research progress, publications and submission for additional outside funding will be required. Only those projects that demonstrate a productivity and clear translational potential will be funded for a second year. In addition, all Developmental Research Program funded investigators will be expected to present at least two times each year at the SPORE Review of Work in Progress meetings. This will provide the Executive Committee the opportunity to assess the progress of the investigators to be knowledgeable about on- going research. At the conclusion for additional NIH or other funding, or their project will be incorporated as a larger project within the SPORE. The Executive Committee will make the ultimate decisions regarding starting and stopping funding for individual projects after receiving input from the Developmental Programs Selection Committee. These decisions will be reviewed and critiqued by the Internal and External Advisory Boards.